A broken hearted peasant
by Anonymous writer357
Summary: Brady never left Kinkow, but it only seamed that way. Instead he stayed on the island and trained to become the man that Kinkow and Mikayla deserved, but did he still have feelings for her? Would everyone except his return? Or was he destined to keep on running. Was he the true King of Kinkow? Or was he just a broken hearted peasant. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Sup people. I have never written a Pair of kings fanfiction, but I just had this feeling that I needed to, so tell me what you think.**

A raven haired boy lifted a large stack of would over his shoulders. At the age of twenty one he was well built and much more mature than he used to be. Living on the island of Kinkow as a peasant had changed him. His hair was a bit longer than it used to be, but it was styled into a spikey hair type of look. The boy took a deep breath of the fresh jungle air, and then he slowly made his way back to the village. He couldn't walk to fast since he had a recent injury thanks to his loud and brave mouth spoke back against one of the local men that picked on one of his friends.

Now it was not that he could not fight, since he had three years of learning excellent combat moves that put most palace guards to shame, but it was because of these men not fighting fairly. Stab wounds really did hurt on the side of your ribs in his opinion, but Hey, he's had it worse.

He wasn't exactly that far from the village now, and Nico and Meg was probably waiting for him at the beach. They usually met up there after they went hunting and he collected his wood. Now that he thought about food he was actually hungry. Too bad he had forgotten his satchel in his hut.

As the raven haired boy continued to walk along the small and narrow path, he heard a familiar voice.

"Candace, why are you taking me so far into the jungle again?" Mikayla's voice broke through the jungle air.

"I saw this really, really hot guy walking through the woods. We both could use some entertainment, you know?" Candace smiled devilishly.

"Candace…" Mikayla moaned. "I don't need a boyfriend. I'm perfectly happy without one."

"Mhmm. That's what you said three years ago and look what happened, Brady slipped from your soft, sweaty fingers."

"You know, you're not really good at motivating someone into pursuing a love life."

'Shit.' Brady thought to himself. He couldn't exactly let himself be seen by Mikayla. How Candice saw him didn't surprise him at all. She was always a man hunter and Meg described him as a prey worth hunting. He needed to run, hide or at least do something to get out of this situation, because of the sound of it, they were right behind him. He had totally forgotten that this path was one of the many that connected the village to the castle.

"Wait, I think I see him." Candice stated as she caught a glimpse of Brady's raven hair. Of course she had no idea that it was the missing or rather King in hiding. Brady had to act now or never. The beach wasn't far from here and he knew that Candice and Mikayla were really good runners, but so was he. He dropped his large stack of would and made a run for it.

"What the hell?" Mikayla asked as she noticed the retreating form. Sure Candice was an animal when it came to men, but it was odd that he just took off. "Why is he running?"

"I have no idea, but I love it when they play hard to get." Candice broke out into a sprint after the raven haired boy and Mikayla followed her in her quake.

Brady ran with all his might towards the village. He just needed to make it to the beach. He had to. He couldn't face Mikayla, Boomer, Lanny or Mason. Not even his new brother that he had recently learned of. He had fled like a coward back then and would do it again thanks to those hurtful words.

'He's too immature for me…' Those words shattered his heart each time he thought about it. Even now it still shattered him. 'I would never date him.'

These words encouraged him to run faster and faster. He quickly stopped in the middle of the village once he reached it to figure out which way to the ocean was faster, but unfortunately he didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

"There he is!" One of the idiots he managed to knock out yesterday gave him away. Seeing him he suddenly remembered his wound. He quickly looked at the spot on his ribs and noticed the large stain of blood. 'Great. The stitches opened.' Brady thought bitterly to himself. He moved quickly when the gang stormed after him. There was no choice now, he would have to leap off of the cliff. He ran even faster when he heard Candice and Mikayla's footsteps. When he reached the edge of the cliff he leaped forward and positioned his hands into a diving position. He thankfully dived off of this particular spot more than once in his three years of hiding.

"He's absolutely crazy!" Was the last thing he heard of Mikayla's voice before he hit the ice cold water below.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Brady woke up again he could barely stand up. He could feel that his wounds last stitches had torn horribly and he was very light-headed. The raven haired sat up straight and moaned from exhaustion. He ignored the pain that struck his sighed as he stood up. He held his hand to his sighed as he thanked his whiskers that he didn't drown. He held his wound tightly as he stared out over the ocean. The sunset always amused him, but this meant that he had been out cold for several hours.

"You get more careless each time I see you ,my King." Brady would've screamed like a little girl three years ago, but his journey of maturity really did fix most of his flaws.

"Evening, Mason. Sorry I caused you trouble." Brady certainly learned more self-respect as well as manners over the years.

"You're never trouble, well at least not anymore, my King. Your brothers on the other hand…"

"Are still the same as always." Brady smiled at the large and tanned man. Mason Makoola was the only one of his island family that knew about his presence on the island. The day Brady left he want to see Mason first to explain a few things to him. Sure Mason was furious, but he actually understood and allowed Brady to go after two hours of shouting and screaming. "I'm guessing this greeting isn't by chance?" Brady asked as he turned to face the large man.

"I'm afraid not ,my King. The elders wanted to know about where you spend your days. They had somehow figured out that I know." Mason sighed. "The island needs you. Your kingdom needs you."

"I guess my days as a peasant are over then. I leaped off of that cliff for nothing?" Brady chuckled.

"I'm afraid so, but I have to admit three years ago you would've cried and let them catch you then rather leap off of it."

"I'll have to agree with you on that, Mason. You can tell the Elders, that I'll return to the throne. I just need to find a doctor first." Brady sighed.

"I can patch you up at my house. Mikayla is sleeping over at the palace. She has the night-shift tonight."

"Alright." Brady agreed obediently. All that bothered him now was how he was going to tell his friends his secret and how he was going to face everyone else. Especially Mikayla. Anger rose up in the young man's heart. Anger for still being in love with her after all this time. He was surely a broken heartet peasant.

 **I feel so happy the way this turned out. Brady is going to be a bit more serious, but he will have a goofy side and a rather reckless. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Reunions and Gratitude.**

 **Sup, I don't really have anything to say except that If you guys have an idea of what you'd like to see in my fanfiction, let me know.**

Brady sat up straight in his bed that Mason had offered him the night before. He could still feel the sharp pain in his right side, but at least the pain killers lessened it. He was still very exhausted and wasn't exactly in the mood to get out of his bed, but he needed to go and jog. It was one of the things that clear his head nowadays. As he moved to stand up, Mason stopped him.

"That is not a wise decision, my King. I'd recommend that you sleep another hour. I can clearly see that you're exhausted." Mason said as he crossed his arms over his open chest. The large man was standing in the middle of the doorway, concernedly staring at the young man.

"Same old, Mason." Brady shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. "Lighten up a bit, will you?"

"My King you are injured and I can see the exhaustion in your eyes as clear as day." Mason said as irritation started taking over his voice. "Get. Some. Rest."

"Alright, alright, but I have a question though." Brady stated as he frowned slightly. "Why do the elders want me to come back? Didn't you tell me that they only want one king on the thrown?"

"It's too soon to say your majesty, but I am guessing that is why you must return." Brady frowned even harder as he stared into space, trying to figure out what this could mean.

"Enough stalling, my King get some rest." Mason stated once more.

"No, I need to go and collect my stuff and say goodbye to my friends. I guess I won't be able to spend much time with them?"

"I could see what I could arrange, my King." Mason sighed. Brady nodded as he slowly got onto his feet and made his way to the huts exit, with a death glare from Mason.

' _Three years ago…'_

 _Brady ran as far and as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to get away. He needed to._

' _He's too immature for me…' Mikayla's voice still echoed in his mind. 'I could never date him…'_

 _Brady was so sure that she felt the same way. He was so sure that she would finally return his feelings. Well it looks like he was wrong, like he always was and always would be. If he was too immature to be with her, he was too immature to run a kingdom. Anger and sadness burned brighter within him. He would prove her wrong._

 _As he ran as fast as he could he let out the loudest cry of anger and sadness he could. 'Too immature…' Then he would become stronger, braver and also the man that she wanted and apparently needed. He would earn her heart this way then. With that the soon-to-be ex-King ran faster and harder._

'Present'

Brady slowly walked through the silent and sleeping village. He wasn't far from his hut now and Nico and Meg was probably waiting for him there. He smiled tiredly as his hut came into view. Both his friends was sleeping in front of the hut's door, holding onto each other for dear life. Those two have been in love for the past two years, but was too afraid to admit it.

Brady quickly entered his hut as softly as he could and packed his most important things in his bag as fast as he could. Things like his useless cell-phone, he never uses it anymore but he kept it just in case, he packed his guitar as well as his clothes. Then he packed a picture of him and his two friends. He would really miss them, but he had a duty to fulfil once again.

Brady fetched an envelope that he prepared for when this day arrived. He wasn't really good at goodbye's, because the letter in the envelope did it for him. He quietly made his way out of the house once more with his guitar and his bags. He softly placed the envelope on Nico's lap, because he always slept like a dead person and rarely ever moved in his sleep.

He place his forehead against his friends one last time and allowed warm tears to slip across his cheeks. Hopefully they wouldn't be angry and at least visit him at the palace. When he felt a bit more like he was ready he slowly stood up once more and made his way back to Mason's hut.

As Brady walked slowly through the silent village once more his thoughts went back to Mikayla. He was started to get annoyed with his stupid brain. Couldn't he at least get five minutes where he didn't think about her. Brady sighed as he entered Mason's hut once again. Maybe a few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt.

When Brady woke up again it was because Mason argued rather loudly with someone. Brady was still half asleep and couldn't really focus on the voice, so he decided to get out of his bed and make his way to the kitchen part of the hut. He would probably be able to listen better there.

"What are you hiding in there that requires you to keep me out of our hut, daddy?" Mikayla asked with irritation. 'Shit,' Brady thought to himself. He should've known that Mikayla would turn up some or other time.

"Nothing, baby g-girl…" Mason stammered as Mikayla frowned at his once again. This argument had been going on like this for several minutes and Mikayla was starting to get tired of this. She growled at her father and pushed past him. She looked around the hut searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile, Brady had climbed up to the ceiling of the hut and manage to support his feet against the wall of the hut. It was a miracle that she hadn't seen him yet, but there was still the problem of his wound.

"Who slept in the guest room, daddy?" Mikayla asked as she crossed her arms. Her father was hiding something from her and it was starting to annoy her.

Mason remained silent, unsure of how he should answer his daughter. He didn't allow her in because he knew that Brady wasn't ready to see her or anyone yet. It was still early and there was plenty of time to take him back to the castle.

"Daddy, are you seeing someone else?" Mikayla asked as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. This was like a betrayal to her mother in her eyes. Her father had promised that he wouldn't love anyone else as he loved her. Of course it was unfair to expect this of him, after all he was human, but she still couldn't bare the thought.

"What!? Of course not, baby girl! I would never…" Mikayla cut him off in her hysterical daze.

"Then tell me who was sleeping in the spare room?" Mikayla's question was answered by a loud thud. Mason closed his eyes and reopened them as he turned around. He had wondered how long Brady would be able to hold on with that wound of his.

When Mikayla saw who was laying on the ground her eyes widened in shock. The raven haired figure was someone she hadn't seen in three years and someone she had missed severely. She lifted her hand to her mouth in shock as a tear rolled across her cheek.

"Oh, no need to help me stand up, Mason. It's not like my stitches tore again." Brady said with sarcasm.

"Oh right sorry, my King." Mason said as he made his way to Brady. He quickly helped Brady up and helped him move to the guest bed. All the while Mikayla kept staring at the young man in front of her.

"Brady?!"

 **Alright this chapter turned out better than expected, but let me know what you guys think… Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two; Brothers and Cousins.**

 **Sup guys. Let me know what you think of this story plz?**

Mikayla slowly stitched Brady's wound together, making sure she cleaned it properly as well. Mason had left the hut about ten minutes ago, since it was his turn to take guard duty. Mikayla couldn't help but glance at Brady's perfectly shaped abs and his newly formed muscles. She had never even thought that he could ever look so good.

"How did you get a cut this large?" Mikayla muttered to herself as she was almost finished cleaning his wound. Brady wouldn't have heard it if his ears hadn't become more sensitive while he was on the island.

"I stood up for one of my friends a few days ago. I didn't think that they would actually manage to stab me." Brady stated with a chuckle.

"You of all people got into a fight?" Mikayla asked clearly shocked.

"It's not a big deal, Kayla," Brady chuckled a bit louder. "I get into a lot of fights nowadays. I've had much worse wounds than this." Brady stated as he unconsciously touched his back. Mikayla's curiosity getting the best of her stood up to check his backside. She gasped as she noticed several large and probably fatal scars.

"What happened to you, Brady?"

"Like I told you I get into a lot of fights nowadays." Brady chuckled as he stood up. "Thank you for helping me." Brady said as he moved to pick up his shirt, but Mikayla beat him to it.

"You're going to tear your stitches again, my King." Mikayla stated with annoyance as she handed him his shirt.

"There are _worst_ things." Brady stated as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Where were you all this time?" Mikayla asked as she looked at him with a serious expression. Brady smiled softly at her. She was still as beautiful as the day he left.

"On the island," Brady smiled teasingly. "You know me, I can't go a mile away from Boomer." Mikayla giggled lightly at this statement, but what bothered her was that she didn't know how well she knew her raven haired king. Then it struck her.

"You were that guy who leapt off of that cliff weren't you?" Mikayla as her eyes widened in realisation. "Are you crazy? You could've killed yourself!"

"Ah don't stress yourself. I've jumped off higher places than that and I'm still alive." Brady smiled at her.

Mikayla wanted to slap that perfect grin off of his face. Here he was talking so lightly about his dangerous stunts whilst she was beyond worried about him. He clearly had change so much other than his two immature brothers who were still asleep. Just as she was about to push their argument further her father came into the hut.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along after all this time, my King." Mason smiled positively. "My King we'll need you to come to the palace immediately. The Elders have requested your presence." Mason stated seriously.

"Guess it's time then?" Brady sighed as he made his way to his luggage. He hoisted his guitar, backpack as well as his suite case over his shoulder, but before he could walk any further Mikayla stopped him.

"I'll carry your luggage, my King…" Before she could continue Brady shook his head.

"I'm fine, Kayla. I can handle this myself." Brady stated before he pushed on. Mikayla gave her father a confused and questioning look, whilst Mason just smiled at her teasingly. Then they followed after Brady to the castle.

" _Three years ago…"_

 _Brady felt fresh warm tears roll over his cheeks as he placed his letter on his bed. He was so sad and angry that he was leaving and so angry at Mikayla for pushing him this far. He could only think about the kiss they had shared not long ago when he was influenced by the Dark-side. Why would she have kissed him then? Wasn't that a sign to her that they have true love?_

 _Brady slowly made his way to Mason's hut in the village. He knew for a fact that Mikayla was sleeping in the castle, which meant he could discuss his departure with Mason, but first he would need to send one of the balloons into the air so he could make everyone think that he had left for good. Through all of this Brady smiled weakly. He would become the man that Mikayla needed as well as the King Kinkow deserved. With his head held high he picked up the pace._

 _The next morning after Brady had left Boomer stormed down the castle steps._

" _Lock down the castle! Brady is gone!" He was so torn that you could see faint signs that he had cried. Mason felt guilt rising up in his throat. He knew exactly where Brady was, but had sworn himself to secrecy._

" _What? I'm sure you are overreacting, my King. Brady wouldn't go even to the bathroom without you." Mason lied smoother than he thought he ever could and yet he wanted to scream to them what was going on. He wanted to explain to his daughter that this wasn't her fault, because from the looks of her face he knew now why Brady wanted to mature._

" _Y-yeah he wouldn't leave without consulting with… Oh no, he was the one behind the bushes last night…" Mikayla felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces._

" _Mikayla, quiet girl. We are trying to figure out why Brady left."_

" _No, my King. It's my fault that Brady left…"_

'Present day.'

The walk to the castle wasn't that far, but losing a lot of blood over the last two days it was starting to take it's toll on Brady. He was currently resting on one of the rocks that happened to be on the jungle floor. Mikayla was even more worried about him, because he was too stubborn to let one of them carry his luggage.

"My King are you sure you don't want Mikayla or me to carry your luggage? We could go much faster if you allowed us…"

"I'm fine, Mason. I can't allow you two to do all the work. You've already done so much for me, even more than I deserved. I can carry my things even when I'm injured." Brady said as he stood up once again. "Come on the castle isn't far now, right Mason?" Mason nodded as he and Mikayla followed in his quake.

Brady's thoughts wasn't even on the pain anymore he was thinking about what the Elders had in store for him. He was also worried about what Boz or Boomer would think of his return. That was one of the few things he feared actually. He had run like a coward back then and now he expected them to welcome him with open arms? What fantasy did he live in where he of all people was allowed happiness? Mikayla had made that clear to him when she rejected him for the last time and the Dark-side made that very clear when it inflicted all those scars on his back and other places that Mikayla didn't even see.

Brady was so in thought that he had almost walked straight into the castle's door. He stared up at the enormous door like it was the most frightening thing in his entire life. Mason helped him open the door and as he entered he was met with the open courtyard. He hadn't seen this part or any part of the castle in three years. Brady could feel relief fill him as he strode across the courtyard. He was finally home.

As Brady entered the castle with Mason and Mikayla in tow, he accidently walked into someone. He managed to drop his bags in the proses as well as knock said person a few feet away.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea where…" He suddenly cut himself off as he noticed who had walked into. "Lanny?" He asked as he noticed the familiar curly hair. Lanny stared at him with shocked eyes until he flew up and hugged his cousin closely.

"Brady? I haven't seen you in so long!" The young slim man had a serious change of heart and was actually really excited to see his older cousin.

"Yeah, I agree. You're what? Seventeen now?" Brady questioned as he hugged his cousin tighter as well.

"And your twenty-one and look at all these muscles! I thought I'd never see the day where you exercise!"

Before Brady and Lanny could continue their discussion they heard a vase break and footsteps coming down the stairs. Brady let go of Lanny and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Everything in him was screaming to run away, but he stood his ground it was now or never.

Mikayla saw his distress and walked up behind him and took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze before she let go. This surprised Brady and made him look at her questioningly. Boomer and Boz stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked shocked at the raven haired man. Boz had seen countless photos of his brother and knew by now exactly what he looked like.

Then something Brady thought would never happened, happened. Boomer and Boz ran straight to him and tackled him to the ground hugging him and holding onto him for dear life. As Brady looked confusedly at his two triplets his eyes welded up with tears and he hugged them back with just as much strength.

 **Alright so I have the plot basically worked out, but there will be a few twist and turns… I'm evil… But let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three; Friendships and trust**

 **Sup guys… Onto the awesomeness…**

Brady Parker did not understand his island family at all. He thought that they would be angry because he left them and the kingdom, but it was just the opposite. They welcomed him with open arms and to celebrate they spend the rest of the day on the beach. Of course Brady didn't join in on the fun because of his injury, since Mikayla forbid him.

His thoughts returned to her of course each time which annoyed him extremely. He kept thinking why she acted so overprotective, why she didn't let him out of her sights. Even though she was in the ocean kicking Lanny's ass at surfing, she kept making sure that he was still there on the same spot on the beach.

Brady smiled as he took off his shirt and then his shoes. He always loved the beach for some unknown reason. He always loved the ocean and the air. It was a part of who he was and who is meant to be.

He was still exhausted from the night before. He didn't really get any sleep since he was worried over what Mikayla, Boomer and his new brother Boz would say.

" _So you're the king that sleeps on the roof?" Brady had asked with a chuckle._

" _Bro, I had no idea that was your bed. I'll take the bed inside if you'd like." Boz had frantically apologized. This had caused Brady to laugh even harder. He knew now that he would easily get along with his gorilla like brother._

Brady almost reacted on instinct and punch the person who had just gripped his shoulder if it wasn't Nico. The raven haired young man smiled as he slowly stood up.

"A lousy letter? That's what we get? I would punch you in the face if you weren't injured already." Nico smiled cockily.

"About that,.."

"If you apologize I will personally kick your ass."

"Well looks like I'm in for the beating of a lifetime. I really am sorry man. I'm not good with goodbyes." Brady sighed as he hugged his friend.

"Nah don't sweat it. Meg is at her parents. She got grounded for staying out late on a school night." Nico chuckled loudly.

"I kinda figured," Brady chuckled as well. "I'm really going to miss you two. I wish that I could stay longer, but…" Brady stared back at his entire island family in the ocean, clearly oblivious to their conversation.

"It's fine, My King." Nico stated mockingly. The two friends burst out into laughter before Nico turned to leave. "But when you get the chance swing by will you?" Nico asked as his eyes lighted up.

"I surely will, Nico." Nico gave his friend one last hug before he turned once again to depart. "Oh and make a move on Meg will you? We can't have two broken hearted peasants now can we?" Brady asked with a devilish smile.

"I will if you make a move on that Mikayla that you keep talking about in your sleep." With that Nico left Brady to his own thoughts. For some reason as Brady kept staring at his friend he felt his heart shatter. Why did Nico seem to have so much faith in him when it came to girls. It was beyond Brady to even get Mikayla to look his way let alone get her to go out with him.

Brady slouched down onto the hot sand once again and stared over the open sea. He wondered how his Uncle Bill and Aunt Nancy was doing. He hadn't heard from them in a while. Sure he kept in contact with them over the past three years, but they haven't talked in at least two weeks.

Brady shook his head angrily. He was brooding over every little thing now. Couldn't he just enjoy some peace and quiet for once.

"Want some company?" Boz questioned as he walked up to his triplet.

"Actually that's all I need right now." Boz smiled thankfully as he sat down next to Brady.

"Can I ask you something, Bro?" Boz questioned as he rubbed his wet hair.

"Fire away."

"Why did you leave the palace in the first place?" Boz asked genuinely interested.

"I fell in love and then I got the wake up call that love is an illusion. So I left to mature and grow up, but all I did was discover more pain." Boz looked sadly at his triplet and gave him a reassuring bro hug.

"Where did you go?"

"Well I wanted to live amongst the villagers, but curiosity got the best of me and I decided I'd give the Dark-side a go. Let's just say that it didn't work out."

Boz nodded as he looked sadly at his brother. "I also fell hard for Mikayla, Bro. Let me tell you, it was not a joyride, but in the end I was the one who got hurt." Boz chuckled at his own stupidity.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to let go." Brady sighed as he stared out over the water.

"Then don't. Hold on until she realizes how much you mean to her. I see the way she glances back at you every two seconds. She'll come around."

Brady smiled at his triplet, as well as his words. "I'd like to think so, thanks Bro." Boz nodded before he stood up and ran off like a monkey. He was clearly back into the swimming mood. Brady chuckled as he looked at his triplet making a complete fool of himself. Yeah they would definitely become closer as brothers.

The young king stared at his love interest. He took in her long brown hair and brown eyes. He had really missed her and everyone else. Though he was never really far from them he could never hug or be near them. That was what upset him the most in those three years. Brady stood up feeling irritated with sitting the whole time, stood up and made his way to the water. He walked through the shallow water kicking some of the water as he took in how clear it was. He looked up back to Mikayla once again and noticed that she was staring at him. He smiled at her causing her to blush and look away. Brady frowned slightly at this action Could Boz be right?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four; Shadows and mistakes.**

 **Sup my peeps got nothing to say so onto the chapter.**

" _Well we thought you were dead!"_ Boomer had screamed at Brady in joy, clearly relieved that Brady was there with him. Brady had been lying awake for the past two hours, unable to sleep and not in the mood for sleep. Everyone had welcomed him in open arms and he was beyond relieved that they did, but he couldn't help but feel upset that deep down inside everyone was angry at him for leaving. Maybe he had thought differently a few hours ago on the beach, but for some reason he had a feeling that something was wrong. Of course he didn't want to leave the castle, but Kinkow did and still do deserve someone qualified on the thrown and that clearly wasn't him.

Angry at himself for brooding over the past and future, Brady got out of his bed and made his way through the castle. His wound was still really painful, but Mikayla's stitching work was ten times better than her father's so it was lasting much longer. His thoughts now went to the Elders who had yet to come and speak to him. They didn't exactly make an appearance and Mason had said that they needed time to prepare themselves for some kind of a meeting.

Brady sighed as he walked down the castle steps. He was obviously not going to get some rest tonight, but when he reached the bottom he felt that something was amiss. He got this feeling that someone or rather something was watching him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The young king bellowed as he looked around. Out of the corner at the far end of the throne room someone stepped forward, no not someone, something, a shadow to be exact.

"Kinkow will be thrown into the Dark once more King Brady and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Brady felt something tear at his side. As he quickly pulled his shirt over his head he noticed that his stitches were being torn out of his side leaving nothing but scar tissue. He has felt this sort of pain before. It was Dark-side magic. He let out a yelp in pain as he could do nothing but stare at this. Though when stitches were pulled out of your skin it was never really sore, but if it was done with this sort of magic it was a thousand times worse than the wound itself and drained half of your energy.

The shadow then sped forward and pressed him against one of the walls. "Consider this a warning. If you tell anyone about this I will do something much worse to that woman of yours." The shadow picked Brady up by his throat and gave it a squeeze. "Just think how much she'll scream your name…"

"Brady?" Mikayla asked as she cautiously entered the room. She pulled out her machete as she noticed the two struggling figures.

"Should I test it now or wait for another time?" The shadow asked. Brady knew its voice from somewhere and let out a scream in absolute rage. He just couldn't place a name or a face on the voice.

"If you touch her I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"Brady!" Mikayla yelled as she ran across the room to reach him.

"We shall see, dude…"With that the shadow disappeared and dropped Brady to the ground. The way the shadow said dude brought more anger into Brady's heart. The young King wanted to let out another cry in rage, but before he could he found that Mikayla was draped around his neck. The next thing that happened was Mason and his triplets came rushing in. As they did, Mason turned on the lights.

"What in the name of bananas happened?" Boomer asked as he noticed the two hugging figures.

"Someone broke into the castle and attacked King Brady." Mikayla said as she helped Brady up, but as soon as she let go of his hand he lost all the power in his legs.

"My King!" Mason shouted as he caught Brady before he hit the ground. Brady could feel that half of his energy was down the drain. He felt so weak and so pathetic.

"Lock down the castle! Assemble the guards! We're going to find who did this to my brother and…" Boomer exclaimed before Brady cut him off.

"No, it's suicidal going after him. We'll consult with the Elders in the morning." Brady said as Mason helped him stand and allowed him to support himself on the enormous Sasquatch.

"You know who did this to you, Brady?" Mikayla asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Brady said as he looked down in thought. "He is the one that gave me those scars on my back." Brady stated with venom in his words.

"Then we need to find him even more so, Brady!" Boz insisted.

"I will not put Mason, Mikayla or any other guard at risk because of me. We will consult the Elders first before we do anything else."

"It is probably best to consult the Elders first." Mason sighed signalling that he agreed.

"Fine, but if the Elders say we have to go after him, we are going after him." Boomer stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Believe me if they're any bit of wise as they say they are, they will be against it." Brady stated as Mason helped him forward, but Mikayla stopped her father.

"I'll take him, daddy." Mikayla said as she already took Brady's left arm.

"I'm fine. I can get there…" Mikayla cut him off in irritation.

"Brady Parker, if you say that you can get there yourself I will personally kill you myself." Without another word Brady allowed her to help him up the stairs leaving Mason, Boomer and Boz awestruck.

Mikayla noticed that Brady's stitches were removed and nothing but scar tissue was left. "Wow, I didn't know that you heal this fast?"

"I don't. He cast a spell that comes from the Dark-side as a warning." Brady said as anger boiled up in his throat. "I wish I hadn't left. Now everyone might get hurt because of me."

"What do you mean Brady? Boomer and Boz defeated the Dark-side three years ago." Mikayla said, clearly not following the raven haired boy. "And how would you be the result of…" Brady cut her off with a sad expression.

"They only delayed it, Mikayla. Believe me, I know. I knew the moment he picked me up by my throat. I knew the moment he threatened to hurt y…" Brady caught himself. He sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he just move on? She is and never was interested and never would be.

"Who did he threaten, Brady?" Mikayla asked as they reached the bedroom.

"The point is I put my faith into someone who turned his back on me. I put my faith in him so I would live, but because of my ignorance that he chose the wrong path again." Brady said completely ignoring her question.

"Brady, who is _he_?" Mikayla asked concernedly.

"I'd rather not talk about it now." Brady sighed in irritation. Mikayla nodded as she helped him to his bed. Before she left he grabbed her wrist. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course, Brady." Mikayla smiled. She was just thankful that he was back and it was amazing to be close to him again… She stopped herself as her mind wanted to carry on. She was the reason that he left and she had no idea how to even apologize. According to her she shouldn't even have butterflies in her stomach for Brady.

"I wanted to know if you were angry with me for leaving the castle. I was a coward to run back then." Brady sighed as he looked at her.

"No, I was angry at myself, because…" Brady cut her off as he didn't want the conversation to go into the direction he knew it was going in.

"Don't be. It was my choice to leave. I wasn't a good king in anyways." Brady stated as he stared straight into her brown eyes.

"Brady," Before Mikayla could continue Brady pulled her into a hug. She was completely caught off guard by this and almost forgot to hug him back.

"Thank you for helping me up the stairs." Brady pointed out as he let go. Mikayla smiled at him softly.

"It was nothing I've had to carry you up the stairs, more than once." Mikayla giggled.

"Yeah, but I never said thank you," Brady said as he looked down ashamedly. "So thank you."

"You're welcome, my King." Mikayla smiled as she left the room.

Brady sighed as he lay back down on his bed. Why couldn't he just move on?

 **The plot thickens my pupils… Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five; Elders and Duties.**

 **Sup guys, I love reviews XD**

Brady forced himself onto his feet the next morning. He was tired and exhausted from the night before, but he was no longer in the mood to sleep. Brady checked at the alarm clock on his bed side. 4 am? Wow, just what he needed. At least he knew that the guards got up at this time of the day, maybe they would be willing to train with him.

With his heart set on his new goal, Brady quickly threw on some workout clothes. He had been working out every morning for the last three years. He had figured that it was a part of maturing and a part of becoming something that resembled what Mikayla wanted, but he had tried to give up on becoming someone for Mikayla. He didn't deserve her.

When Brady reached the castle courtyard he noticed Mason and a few other guards stretching preparing themselves for the morning workout. Mikayla wasn't hear which meant that it was her day off. If he remembered correctly, today was the day that most of the guards sparred against each other. When Mason noticed the young ruler he smiled. Mason had seen Brady training on the beach more than a few times over the years and his heart filled with pride as he knew now that he had the honor to train his king.

"Good morning, your majesty. Would you like to join our sparring match today?" Mason asked as he crossed his arms over his large chest.

"Yes, but only if I wouldn't be a distraction, I don't want our men to fall behind because of me." Brady stated with a chuckle. Maybe he and Mason would become closer over their interest in training and exercise.

"Nonsense, there is always room for someone who wants to learn." Mason stated as he beamed with even more pride. Brady nodded as he went to the centre of the courtyard where sparring would begin. He had made it clear that he wanted to go first.

"Alright , Mahama, I want you to go against King Brady first, but try and take it easy for now." Mason ordered. Mahama nodded and mad his way to Brady. Brady readied himself and so did Mahama.

"Begin." Mason gave the word and the two men stared at each other with total concentration and focus. Mahama was the one that made the first move. He tried to attack Brady with a right punch, but Brady easily dodged it and gave a right kick to Mahama's left side. The two continued like this for ten more minutes. Mahama never even landed a single hit on Brady, whilst Brady practically schooled him. Before Mason or any of the guards could comprehend what was going on, Brady gave Mahama a final fatal blow to his jaw, knocking him out.

Mason and the other guards stared confusedly and shocked at the twenty-one year old. Brady brushed away a few stray hairs and smiled in satisfaction.

"And here I thought I'd break a sweat, so who's next?" Brady asked as he looked at Mason's awestruck reaction.

When Brady's watch read 8'o'clock on the dot, he and the rest of the guards were busy with push-up number four hundred. Brady could feel his muscles burning, begging him to stop, but this only motivated him to push harder. He loved working out now and it distracted him from everyday life. It also distracted his thoughts from a certain guard girl.

"Alright, I think we can take a break." Mason said as everyone fell down in exhaustion. Brady chuckled at them as he stood up and made his way to Mason.

"Thanks for the workout, but I think I'll have to call it a day. I still have to get ready for the meeting with the Elders." Brady said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course, my King, but you will join us again tomorrow, right Brady?" Mason asked with a smug smile.

"Most definitely, Mason. I haven't had a sparring partner since, Shen." The name escaped Brady's mouth before it could stop him, but Mason only sighed at this.

"He was the man who caused your disappearance to the Dark-side, isn't he?" Mason asked as he gripped Brady's shoulder.

"Yeah, you could say that in a way." Brady stated with another long sigh. Now Shen was back and he couldn't really do much about it.

"If you need someone to talk to I am here, Brady." Mason stated before he turned back to his men. "Another four hundred push-ups men. Come on move it!"

Brady turned to leave, but in the castle doorway he noticed the same guard girl, he wish he could forget.

"Morning, Brady. I didn't know that you work out in the mornings?" Mikayla smiled at him. Brady could feel himself become week in the knees when she flashed that beautiful smile of hers.

"Are you kidding me? How else do you think I leapt of off that cliff a few days ago?" The moment he the words slipped his mouth he regretted it. Mikayla never really finished scolding him for that.

"About that, what were you thinking, Brady Parker?! You could've gotten yourself killed. And don't even think of saying that you've leapt off of higher places, because you could've gotten yourself killed there too!"

"Kayla, I'm perfectly fine." Brady insisted. Mikayla growled at him before she continued.

"When did King _scaredy-cat_ become so reckless?" Mikayla sighed, referring to his nickname that Lanny had given him years ago. Brady could feel that statement shatter another piece of his heart. He was tired of this charade. He never knew what her feelings were and he could never understand her. Mikayla noticed how his face fell, and instantly regretted the statement.

"Yeah well, my life has never really had any meaning, so I figured that no-one would miss a _scaredy-cat._ " Brady snarled as he pushed pass her.

"Brady I didn't mean…"

"Yeah well I can never understand what you ever mean, Kayla." Brady stated as he rushed to his room, leaving Mikayla with warm tears in her eyes.

About an hour later, Brady, Boz and Boomer sat in the conference hall in the castle, discussing the events that had happened the previous night, as well as nearing the topic of Brady's return.

"This argument is starting to get out of hand!" Timothy the head Elder stated with irritation. "King Brady, rumour has it that you know who this shadow is. Is this true?" The old Elder narrowed his eyes. Brady sighed and took a calming breath. He knew that there was no turning back right now.

"The man who attacked me goes by the name Shen," Mikayla and Mason stared at him confusedly and even though the two had a fight earlier, he had some comfort in her being here. "The island knows him as Lord Shen…" The room erupted in gasps and the Elders started talking rather loudly.

Boomer and Boz were both confused out of their socks. "Uhm, Brady who is this Lord Shen guy?" Boomer asked.

"He is one of the islands worst ancient war lord. He had been the teacher of Kaita and is far worse than the bat-rider, my Kings." Mikayla stated in distress.

"Hold on are you saying that he is the reason that Kaita was able to kill our parents?" Boz asked as his eyes widened in realisation.

"Then we have to go after him!" Boomer shouted as he stood up.

"No," Brady stated firmly, but loudly and effectively. This caused everyone to calm down and look at Brady. Mikayla was taken aback of how well Brady handled the situation, her heart skipped a beat even. Mikayla frowned at the way her heart was reacting towards Brady and she had no idea why this happened again. "Shen is too strong. We won't be able to find him, never mind defeat him. The reason he was in the form of a shadow, is because he is in his resting state. If we want to stop him when he returns for good, the king of legend will need to defeat him."

"Them? Have you gone mad, King Brady…" Before the head Elder could continue Brady interrupted.

"I am sorry, Timothy, but you miss heard. There is only one true king of legend and he is the rightful ruler of Kinkow. He is the first born of the Kings." Brady stated, sharing a piece of information about the island that not even Mikayla knew.

"Well, hold on. Aren't you saying that you're the rightful ruler of Kinkow? You are just as childish as…" One of the elders was cut off by Timothy before the Elder made a fool of himself, since it was after all what they wanted. They wanted only one King on the thrown. The other Elders statement sparked interest in Brady, but it was soon forgotten.

"King Brady, you do realize that if we bring out the birth records two of you will not be Kings, but will become princes and mere advisors to the King?" Brady bit on his lip. He fully understood it, but did his brothers?

"We understand." Both Boomer and Boz stated.

"What?" Brady asked shocked at his brothers. "You guys do understand that I might not be King, right?"

"King conference!" Boomer shouted as he pulled both his brothers into a circle. "Look, Brady. The Elders are going to do this one way or the other. We would gladly give up being Kings if you're on the thrown."

"Yeah bro!" Boz agreed.

"But I might not even be King!" Brady stated.

"Come on Brady. We can see the way the Elders talk to you. You are King." Boomer stated. Brady sighed clearly seeing the point they had.

"Then it's settled. We want to see the birth records!" Boz called out taking his brothers sigh as an agreement.

"Wasn't all the birth records lost at some point, your majesties?" Mikayla asked clearly confused.

"We don't share everything with you Makoola's." Timothy stated with an amused smile as he got up to go and fetch records from the library. Mason had almost growled if his parents hadn't had taught him manners. Minutes later Timothy returned with a rather large file in his hands. He started unpacking most of it and handed a file to a very curious Mason.

"Well go on mister-eighth-of-a-Sasquatch." Timothy insulted.

"I love my job. I love my job." Mason repeated to himself trying not to punch the Elder as hard as he could. "Alright, Boz Parker, born 26th May 1994, 11:54. Boomer Parker, born 26th May 1994, 11:45 and Brady Michel Parker, born 26th May 1994, 11:30." Mason said as he looked up shocked at the young men in front of him.

Brady's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Was he really the new King of Kinkow?

Mikayla's eyes widened even larger than Brady's as she stared open mouthed at the young King. Well, she would have never thought that Brady would become the ruler of Kinkow, now did she?

 **Hehehehe. Let me know what you guys think will you? Also I love reviews and suggestions… Until next time… I am awesome…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six : Pain, Denial and Exercise.**

 **Sup and enjoy my peeps…**

Brady hit the punching bag with all of his might. He was angered and irritated by the fact that Shen was back. Of course he knew what he was getting himself into when he discovered Shen's body in a cave at the Dark-side, but he couldn't leave him there. After a week of looking after him Shen woke up. It wasn't a month before Shen found out that Brady was the king of legend, well at least was. Brady didn't know what he expected. He was so broken that time he thought that anyone was his friend that would listen. Shen thought nothing of it at first, but when the weeks stretched on he started to change. He started to become violent. He started to turn against Brady.

Brady let out a cry in frustration as he punched the wall near him instead of the punching bag. He remembered the hours that Shen's minions tortured him to get answers. Brady could feel his bloody knuckles hurting as he repeatedly punched the wall in his anger, even though he had material wraps around his hand it wasn't really helping.

"You know there is a reason they call it a punching bag." A voice stated behind Brady. This caused Brady to immediately stop what he was doing.

"Yeah, but it wasn't helping, Lanny." Brady stated with a sigh. Brady wasn't quite sure of the time, but he knew that it was late.

"Do you know what time it is, Brady?" Lanny questioned, the worry clear in his tone. It was weird since Lanny never showed much concern in the Kings ever. He usually encouraged them to go on dangerous missions, but now he was asking if Brady was alright.

"Do you think that the Elders made the right choice? I mean I know I use to brag about being the eldest, but I didn't expect to be, actually." Brady stated as he leaned against the wall and slid down. _'I'd never go out with him.'_ Even though it's been three years those words still clung to Brady's heart.

"Three years ago I would've been angry," Lanny started. "because all I've ever dreamed of is becoming king, but if I look at you now, if I look at how much you'd grown I say that there isn't a better choice." Lanny smiled caringly.

"Damn. I never thought I'd ever hear those words out of someone's mouth." Brady chuckled as he looked up at his younger cousin. "Thank you, Lanny."

"You're welcome, Brady. Now go to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow. You need to plan your coronation and you need to start training your brothers." Lanny laughed.

"Don't remind me." Brady groaned. This caused Lanny to laugh once more before walking off to his bedroom. Looks like Brady Parker wasn't the only person that grew up in those three years. Once Lanny had left Brady returned to his punching bag. He was still not at rest with the knowledge of responsibilities. It didn't seem like Brady was going to sleep at all tonight.

The next morning a soaking Boomer and Boz tiredly made their way down to the dining hall. Brady had woken them up with a bucket of ice water, knowing that he wouldn't even come close to waking them up without Mason and even he can only wake them up at noon.

"Brady did you necessarily have to wake us up with a bucket of water?" Boomer asked as he sloshed into his seat.

"No, but it was amusing." Brady smiled devilishly.

"So what is on our to-do list today, Brady? Surfing? Going to the Boomerama? Or find some hot dates?" Boomer asked ignoring his brother's comment.

"Actually I have something better in mind, besides you have Rebecca." Brady smiled as one of the servants entered the room. Before Boz and Boomer could place their orders Brady spoke first. "We'll take eggs and whole wheat bread, please." Brady smiled as he stood up and followed her.

"What was that all about?" Boz asked as he turned to his triplet.

"I have no idea, but apparently I can't order chocolate chip pancakes anymore." Boomer pouted like a child. The two brothers sat like this in silence before Mikayla walked through the door.

"Good morning my Kings- I mean Princes," She corrected herself before she took a look around to find Brady. "Where is your brother?"

"He went off after one of the servant girls after he ordered eggs and whole wheat bread for us." Boz stated as he and Boomer both pouted now. "Now I can't have my bananas."

"And I can't have my chocolate chip pancakes." Boomer stated.

"Hold on he followed one of the servant girls? Did he say anything?" Mikayla asked as she felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"He probably made googly eyes at her and who could blame him? Three years of being one of the crowds again changes a man." Boz stated.

"Besides what do you care, Mikayla? You made it pretty clear to him that you aren't interested." Boomer stated as he eyed the young woman.

"I don't care." Mikayla shot back rather quickly.

"Is that denial I hear, Boz?"

"It most definitely is Boomer." Both Boomer and Boz shot each other a coy smile and then shot it back to Mikayla.

"Honestly my Kings I think you should dry off first before you make anymore 'smart' remarks." Mikayla stated. "And why are you wet and up this early anyways?"

"Brady." Both of the brothers stated in synced.

"Alright who is hungry?" Brady asked as he appeared in the doorway with several plates with eggs and whole wheat bread along with a bowl of bananas.

"Damn Brady, why didn't you let the servants help you carry the plates?" Boomer asked as his brother set down at least seven plates.

"Since I wanted to do it myself. Besides we can't rely on them all the time." Brady stated as he pulled out a chair and turned to Mikayla. "Morning Kayla, are you joining us?"

"I should actually be…" Before she could continue though Brady interrupted her,

"Nonsense, you can't start the day on an empty stomach and besides I think training can wait a few more minutes." Brady smiled as he waited for her to accept the chair he held out to her.

"Well I am pretty hungry…" Mikayla started as she looked at the eggs and bread. "Alright."

Once Mikayla took the seat next to Boomer, Brady pushed in her chair and made his way to the seat next to Boz on the other side of the table. As they began to eat the first thing that was said was by none other than Boomer.

"Mikayla's in denial…" Before he and Boz could both start snickering they discovered a machete right next to both their heads.

"Come on Boomer. We aren't far from the castle now." Brady encouraged as his younger triplet slumped down on the beach, next to him and Mikayla.

"That's… what …you… said… an… hour… ago…" Boomer heaved loudly. Exercise and he really wasn't friends at all.

"Where is Boz by the way?" Brady asked as he looked around.

"King Kong is up there." Mikayla giggled as she noticed Boz's swinging figure.

"I should actually challenge him in some tree top tag." Brady mused as he stared at his ape like brother.

"Tree top tag? What are you a monkey too now?" Boomer asked as his voice returned to normal, but he was still on the ground.

"Yeah-yeah whatever, Boomybear." Brady smiled evilly when he mentioned Rebecca's nickname for him. This statement caused Mikayla to laugh and Boomer to blush. "Speaking of her, where is she and Candis while we're at it."

"They both along with my cousin went on a spa trip to Sununu the day before you returned. I would've gone with, but unfortunately I had guard duties to attend to."

"You have a cousin?" All three triplets chimed in. Boomer squealed like a little girl as he noticed Boz's sudden appearance.

"Duh, she came to the island about six months ago. I even told you two about her." Mikayla scolded Boomer and Boz.

"Our bad." Boz stated with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Well I can't wait to meet her and see those two island girls. It's been too long."

"I'll say bro. You're the one who decided to mature." Boomer laughed. This statement caused Brady to frown. He was still confused by it. Why did he run away from his problems instead of face them head on.

"Why did you leave in the first place bro?" Boz asked, oblivious to the obvious.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brady stated as he rubbed the back of his head with a shy smile. It was more than fake.

"Well, we better head back to the castle it's getting pretty late." Mikayla stated trying to break the tension. Brady smiled, trying as best as he could to hide his feelings. Then he got an idea he was half proud of. He just needed a distraction right now.

"Boz, you're single, aren't you?"

"Yeah, because I don't really want to have a relationship with anyone." Boz sighed as his memories went back to his Ex, Sasha.

"Perfect. You'll be my wing man." At this statement Mikayla visibly paled.

"Why?" Boomer and Boz both asked questioningly.

"Because I'm going clubbing."

 **Best choice ever to add that last part. Enjoy my peeps. Also reviews wont kill you XD**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Clubbing and wing men.

 **Sup guys. I hope you like this and please review! Reviews give me hope!**

Brady eyed everyone in the club. Boomer wasn't kidding when he said that it was an all alcohol party. Why he got this idea in the first place only hell knew. He guessed that it was to prove a point to Mikayla, but why would she care? She made that clear more than once. Brady placed his most charming grin on his lips as he along with Boz proceeded.

"There is people here I want you to meet." Brady stated loud enough over the music as his eyes caught sight of his two best friends.

"Really, who?" Boz questioned curiously as his head swerved around excitedly. The young man was beyond excited to spend quality time with his brother even if it was to pick up girls. Nico and Meg soon spotted the young king and as soon as they were in arms reach Meg and Nico tackled him into a hug. Boz joined in just because he loved hugs and lifted them of the ground. Finally when their arms tired they all let go. Meg placed a hard slap behind Brady's head in frustration when they fully faced each other.

"Ow. What was that for?" Brady asked as he rubbed the back of his head whilst the other two men laughed.

"For leaving without a goodbye hug." She stated as she hugged him once again. Brady sighed as he held onto his friend, he guessed that he was really good at running away. Boz wanted to join in again, but Nico held him by his collar. Once she let go they all fell into conversation.

"Nico, Meg, this is Prince Boz, my younger triplet. Well, almost Prince Boz. Nothing is official yet." Brady stated with a small smile. His coronation was only a few days away and he was beyond excited. "Boz this is Nico and Meg my two best friends on the island."

"This is so cool! I always wanted to meet my brother's friends!" Boz stated as he hugged them both again. As he let go he smiled shyly.

"Sorry Minduians are huggers." He stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, don't sweat it we're from Mindu too." Nico smiled brightly. This statement lit up Boz's world.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]

Mikayla paced around in the throne room. Brady's statement upset her a lot and she didn't know why. Boomer was musing on the couch as his mind was only focused on Rebecca. He couldn't wait to see her.

"What do you care Mikayla? You don't even like Brady, right?" Mikayla asked herself as she paced even more.

"Hey, Boomer! Hey Mikayla!" A cheerful Lanny stated, before he discovered a machete next to his head. He just arrived from Lanada to see how his family was doing, but apparently it wasn't going well… for Mikayla.

"Sorry Lanny." She muttered as she continued pacing.

"What's wrong with mini Sasquatch?" Lanny asked as some color returned to his face.

"Brady went woman hunting with Boz as his wing man at the Boomerama and now she is jealous." Boomer stated with a dreamily smirk. His thoughts had never once left Rebecca that current evening.

"I am not jealous!" Mikayla denied as she continued pacing faster. 'Yeah, not jealous at all.' Lanny thought sarcastically to himself.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][][][[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]][[

Hours went by at the club and though Brady was enjoying himself, he still didn't have what he wanted. He scanned the room one last time to change his mind of going home when he saw her. It was the servant girl from earlier that day. She was actually beautiful, but not Mikayla… 'Stop it!' Brady thought in irritation.

"Well here goes nothing." Brady directed his head to the servant girl so his group knew what he was planning.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Brady?" Boz asked knowing actually why his brother was doing this.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm tired of Mikayla's nonsense and I need a distraction." He simply stated.

"You know some people take up reading as a distraction." Meg shouted after him as they watched him meet up with the young woman. It wasn't long before she smiled seductively towards him and led him by his tie to the bathroom.

"Oh no." Boz muttered to himself.

Brady on the other hand tried to push his conscience as deep as he could. He knew more than anything that this young girl was drunk and here he was taking advantage of it. As he unconsciously locked the bathroom door the young woman pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She was starting to strip him from his shirt and he knew exactly what this was leading to. He started pulling her shirt over her head and he felt his conscious hit him in the stomach. This was wrong.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[

Now Mikayla was worried. It was past midnight and they still weren't back. What if Brady had found someone else? Oh how she wished that Candis was here. She needed at least one of her friends. Boomer had already fallen asleep on the couch and Lanny fell asleep on the throne. Mikayla was tired herself, but she didn't need sleep when she had to work through emotions.

She was trying to ignore the urge to go after them, but as she was about to consider it the castle doors swung open revealing a half dressed Brady, a half dressed girl passed out in his arms and a blushing Boz. Mikayal felt her blood boiling under her skin. He slept with another girl!

"What the hell?!" She shouted beyond furious. Brady remained the same with his unreadable expression while Boz blushed even further. This made Mikayla blow her top even further.

"Will you calm down? Nothing happened. I decided against it before anything happened." Brady stated as he calmly made his way towards the stairs. Mikayla over ever was faster and walked in front of him. She was more angry than sad, although she knew she would cry later. Why couldn't she just admit her feelings?

"Oh yeah? If nothing happened, where is your shirt and hers? Gosh Brady do you even know her name?" Mikayla asked furiously.

"Her name is Sarah and she is a month younger than me. I lost my shirt and I have no idea where hers is." He stated in irritation. He wasn't in the mood for this and his arms weren't exactly full of energy thanks to training. Mikayla stared at him socked that he actually took the time to ask her name and age, but this moment only lasted so long.

"I can't believe you of all people slept with a girl you barely know!" Mikayla carried on trying desperately to find some sort of closure.

"Seriously! You're not going to allow me to walk up stairs? I didn't do anything with her! Sure there was kissing, but what do you care?" Brady asked as he slowly got more agitated.

"Who said I cared?" Mikayla snapped. Every insult she threw at him made her feel more and more guilty. Brady sighed as he looked down at the girl in his arms. She didn't deserve embarrassment like this. They both made a stupid mistake, well almost.

"Yeah that is what I thought." Brady stated with a sad smile. "Think what you want Kayla, but I'm going to take her up stairs and lay her down on my bed and then I'm training. I'm not in the mood for arguments or insults. I'm well aware of how awful a king I am so go ahead and throw that insult at me as well." With that the young king stalked his way up the stairs leaving Mikayla to her own thoughts.

"You know you should work on sharing your feelings instead of snapping all the time." Lanny stated as he placed a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. Somehow he, Boomer and Boz had moved the couch so they could watch the scene and they had somehow magically found popcorn. When did they even wake up?

"And girl don't even think of saying you're not in denial." Boomer stated as he too placed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Mikayla growled at them before stomping off to her room.

 **I hope u guys like it thus far! Please review! Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight; Old friends and relief.

 **Sup guys! If you have any ideas of what you want in the story, PM me or review!**

Brady slammed his fist it the punching bag as hard as he could. He was beyond agitated and he was beyond tired. He repeatedly slammed his fist into the punching bag until his hands couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Stupid decisions, stupid Mikayla, stupid heart for being in love!" Brady shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall. He immediately winced in pain as he did so. "Ow, ow, ow! Moron!" Today wasn't one of his most proud days and he was sure that his stupid moment had spread like wild fire across the island. He sighed heavily as he held his fist tightly.

"Did oh so mighty king Brady hurt himself?" A deep and dark voice asked which Brady recognized immediately.

"Shen you bloody bastard!" Brady shouted as he turned around coming face to face with someone he hated beyond anything in his entire life.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Shen asked as he strode forward in his shadow form. He was a tall and lean man and appeared to be the same age as Brady.

"Old friend? So is that what you call stabbing someone in the back?" Brady asked in irritation.

"Funny, I could ask the same thing." Shen chuckled as he placed his hands behind his back.

"I can't wait to break your ever so delicate neck." Brady stated as he spit on the floor in a sign of disrespect.

"Your threats are empty and just not very nice." Shen stated as he almost laughed again.

"What do you want?!" Brady demanded desperately. He was afraid for his family's lives and he was afraid of getting them hurt in this feud. "It what possible way do I or anyone deserve your wrath? I saved you all those years ago in that cave! You would've rot there where you were banished!" Brady shouted sadly. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at his once so close friend.

"And that was your mistake." Shen stated firmly. This angered and saddened Brady even more.

"Since when is it a mistake to help someone, Shen?" Brady asked as he sat down in one of the chairs. He was becoming more hopeless by the minute. Shen was clearly becoming stronger while he was shouting and arguing with a girl who wasn't interested in him, or so she says. Shen remained silent as he strode towards Brady.

"I warned you not to tell anyone about me. I can't wait to make that girl of yours suffer!" Shen laughed menacingly before his shadow retreated in the direction of Mikayla's room. Brady's eyes widened as he got to his feet.

"Shen, you coward!" Brady shouted as he ran after him. He chased the shadow until it vanished into thin air in front of Mikayla's room's door. Brady opened it with force as he searched around the room for any sign of trouble. Instead he found Mikayla sleeping peacefully in her bed. No sign of Shen what so ever. Brady dragged his hands over his face as he stared at the young woman who he held so dear in his life. Brady only wished that he could move on. She clearly wasn't into him and he was clearly still immature. It didn't make any sense to him, but the pain was pretty clear.

He walked over to the sleeping beauty and pulled her blanket over her that she must have kicked off somewhere in the night. Brady looked at the watch on the wall and noticed that it was three a.m. The young king gave a troubled sigh as he placed a kiss on Mikayla's forehead.

"Even though you don't feel the same I love you." Brady muttered softly as closed the door once more and sat in front of her bedroom door, in case Shen decided to make his threat a reality.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Mikayla stood up out of her bed with irritation she wasn't in the mood to see Brady or any of the kings for that matter, but she really wanted to give her cousin as well as Rebecca and Candis a warm welcome.

Mikayla quickly got dressed and brushed her hair as her thoughts went back to her fight with Brady. 'Nothing happened? Yeah I believe you.' Mikayla thought as warm tears ran down her cheeks. Why they were there she didn't know. She didn't even know what she felt towards Brady, but he was clearly not the kind of guy that you should go for. Mikayla sighed as she brought herself back to reality. She needed to pull herself together and actually face the kings right now. Well king and princes. It was going to be a while before she got used to that.

As Mikayla opened the door widely to face the day that lay before her she came face to face with a weird realization. Brady was sitting in front of her door and he was sleeping effortlessly. She eyed the young king strangely as she bent in front of him.

"Brady?" She asked softly as she shook him gently. He was sitting in a crisscross potion and Mikayla had no idea how he found it comfortable.

"Just five more minutes Kayla…" He muttered as he kept his eyes closed. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He added as he let out a troubled breath. Anger boiled in Mikayla as she thought he meant that he went to sleep with that other girl.

"Brady why are you in front of my door?" She asked annoyed rather than angry. She wasn't in the mood for another argument and she definitely didn't want to keep talking to him.

"I was making sure that you were alright." Brady stated as he lazily opened his eyes. Mikayla stared at him wide eyed as realization dawned on her.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as the weight on her chest disappeared.

"After I punched the wall." Brady stated as he left out the part about Shen paying a visit.

"You what?" Mikayla asked as she looked at his hands. Her eyes widened even more as she saw his bloody knuckles. "Why would you do that?" She asked as she picked up his hands to get a better look at them.

"I'm fine, really." Brady stated as he stood up. She followed his motion and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why were you worried about me if you have someone in your bed?" Mikayla asked as she brought up their argument once more.

"Okay, Kayla, I didn't do anything with her in that area that you are so clearly pointing out and as for why I was worried, I just was. I can't help it if I fear for your life. I just do." Brady stated as his own scream filled his ears from all those days that Shen held him captive.

"The island couldn't be safer-"

"Mikayla, Shen is still out there and I'm not taking any chances. He already took something from me that I can never get back. I can't let him take you too." Brady stated angrily.

"What did he take from you?" Mikayla asked as she looked him straight in the eyes. Brady thought it over as he stared at her. Could he really confide in her. Could he really tell her that he lost his humanity? Could he tell her that he would kill to keep her safe? Kill to keep anyone safe?

"I'd rather not talk about it." Brady stated with a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a young girl to apologize to." Mikayla sighed as she watched the young king leave. Maybe she was in denial as Boomer said.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Brady stalked up the stairs towards his room in peace until he heard a loud cry. Boomers voice soon cried out like a girl and Brady rushed up the stairs as quickly as he could. He was pretty sure Mason and Mikayla's footsteps were dead behind him, but right now he didn't care.

The young king noticed both his brothers standing lost in front of the young girl in Brady's bed as Brady entered. Sarah Cried even louder as she locked eyes with Brady. The pain, fear and embarrassment was so clear in her blue eyes that Brady felt guilty for making her think that she did something like that.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Nothing happened I promise." Brady stated as he lifted her up in his arms and placed her in his lap. He rocked back and forth until she calmed down. "I promise nothing happened." He smiled down at her and he couldn't help but notice her sigh of relief.

"I am sorry, my king. I didn't mean to place you in that position." She stated sadly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for almost taking advantage of you." Brady stated just as Mikayla and Mason rushed in.

"Why did Boomer scream like a little girl?" Mikayla asked as she pulled out her machete.

"Is anyone hurt?" Mason asked as he pulled out his as well. The two guards stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed the scene. Sarah was blushing a deep shade of red while Brady's expression hardened. He knew exactly what Mason was going to say next.

"Well at least it wasn't Mikayla." Mason stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly unimpressed by how it looked.

"Oh calm down Mason. Nothing happened. I stopped it before it could get any worse." Brady stated in irritation.

"Well then I'm glad you make better decisions, unlike some people. Sarah, I think it would be a good idea to go home and take the rest of the day off." Mason stated as he shooed her away. Brady handed her his sweater before she disappeared out of the room.

"You actually believe me?" Mason shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled to himself.

"I found you sleeping in front of Mikayla's door this morning. Of course I believe you. Now get dressed. Rebecca and the other two troublemakers will arrive soon my kings."

Brady smiled as he heard Boomer shout in excitement behind him. He didn't exactly hear what Boomer said. He was too focused on Mikayla's relieved eyes that had locked with his. Was she jealous before he told her the truth?

 **Sup guys, this is slowly going in the direction it should, but let me know what you think…**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine; Surprises and statements.

 **Sup my peeps. Thanks for the reviews, follows as well as favorites. Enjoy!**

Boz leaped forward with all his might. There was absolutely no fear within him as he grabbed the next vine that would keep him from falling to his doom. Brady wasn't far ahead of him and this only motivated him even more so. He and Brady was playing tree top tag. Brady had asked him earlier the morning if they could, since Brady didn't want to be in the castle at the moment since Candis and Rebecca was going to arrive soon. The young king just wasn't ready to see them just yet.

"You have to be faster than that to catch me Boz!" Brady mocked as he sped up. He, Meg and Nico use to play this game a lot when they first met. After all, Nico and Meg were the ones that taught him how to climb trees and how to swing from vine to vine. Brady was probably going to go and find them later so he could avoid the rest of the castle.

"Oh don't you worry! I am going to try harder." Boz smiled as he sped up. He was only a vine behind Brady. They weren't far from the castle now and this realization was what gave Boz the upper hand. He leaped forward in another attempt to catch his older brother. He tackled him off of his vine and the two of them crashed off of the infamous cliff that was right above the harbor. The two crashed into the ocean, causing the exact people that Brady wanted to avoid to jump in shock.

"Damn Boz, do you want to get me killed?" Brady asked as the two both resurfaced.

"Well you're the one that challenged me in my own element." Boz stated as they swam to the deck. As Brady and Boz looked up they noticed a very angry Mikayla, along with a Boomer that wanted to burst into laughter and a shocked Rebecca and Candis. Mason was nowhere in sight since it was a training day for the guards. "Hey guys. I hope we didn't get you guys wet."

"Wet isn't the problem." Mikayla stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was clearly angry about the fact that they leaped off of a fifty foot cliff. Brady swallowed his laughter as he lifted himself onto the wooden deck. He then lied down in exhaustion. He and Boz had been at tree top tag for about an hour and it exhausted his biceps completely. Boz on the other hand was use to this sort of thing. After all he was practically a natural ape.

"Brady?" Rebecca and Candis both asked in shock as they stared at the raven haired in disbelief. Brady stared up at his brothers as well as the certain brunette had taken a liking in.

"You two didn't tell them about me being back?" Brady asked in disbelief.

"We kind of wanted it to be a surprise?" Boomer stated unconvincingly.

"We forgot to share that little detail to be exact." Boz answered truthfully.

"Who cares? What happened to Brady, though? He doesn't look like a worm anymore!" Candis stated as she inspected him from top to bottom. The young king chuckled as he rose to his feet.

"It's wonderful to see you two." Brady smiled as he pulled both Rebecca and Candis into a hug.

"And he knows how to speak English? Okay now I know I'm dead or I'm dreaming." Candis stated as she practically drooled over Brady. Boz and Mikayla on the other hand didn't feel so cheery with the scene displaying. Mikayla knew exactly what she felt, while Boz had no idea what was wrong with him.

"It's great to see you again, Brady." Rebecca stated as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She then through her arms over Boomer who was very excited to see her.

"Alright! Now that everyone is back I think it's time for a party!" Boomer announced in excitement.

"Sorry Bro, it's out of the question. Nico, Meg and I have a thing." Brady stated as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You mean like last night's thing?" Boz asked elbowing Boomer as the two chuckled. Mikayla crossed her arms over her chest and gave Brady a look.

"What thing?" Candis and Rebecca asked simultaneously. Brady sighed heavily as he knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Jeez a guy makes one mistake and you stuff it down his throat." Brady smirked as he shook his head. "Besides you two have my coronation to finish planning, remember? It's tomorrow if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm afraid he's right, your majesties." Mikayla stated sympathetically.

"Dang why did we say we'd make it a surprise again?" Boomer pouted.

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it was a horrible idea." Boz added.

"It would be nice to know what you four are talking about?" Candis stated as she drummed her fingers on her crossed arms in irritation.

"Oh right you two weren't here." Mikayla giggled. "Meet Kinkow's one and only ruler," Mikayla stated as she directed towards Brady. Both Rebecca and Candis's mouths shot open from shock. Brady blushed faintly at their reaction.

"Well that's it, I'm never leaving the island again. Too much stuff happens when I'm gone." Rebecca stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Works for me." Boomer stated cockily. Everyone laughed at the young prince.

"Who would've thought that the childish Brady would become King?" Candis mused more to herself than to anyone. Brady unfortunately had excellent hearing and Mikayla had also picked up on it. Brady's smile slowly faded as familiar words came back to haunt him.

 _'I'd never date him. He's too childish.'_

"Well I'd better be on my way..." Brady trailed off as he noticed everyone's confused expression thanks to his sudden change in mood. "Nico and Meg are probably waiting and I gotta practice for tomorrow night's surprise..." Brady sighed as he left them all wondering what happened. Mikayla knew pretty well what was going on and a wave of guilt shot through her.

"Was it something I said?" Candis suddenly asked making Mikayla even feel more guilty.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"So you're not even going to tell us what's wrong?" Meg huff as she unpacked her violin. The three were currently at the Boomerama once again so they could practice for Brady's coronation. Boomer asked if Brady would want to do something like a consert, just to set the mood for some of the couples and he happily agreed.

"If I wanted to talk about it I would've buzzed like a Waka-waka bug." Brady stated in irritation.

"Same old Brady." Nico chuckled as he made sure his drum set was secure. The first time the three met was in the same very club. Brady only went their if he knew that Boomer or anyone he knew wouldn't be there and those two happened to be there that very nigjt. It was a karaoke night and the three of them were somehow paired together. When they were finished singing and enjoying themselves they became instant friends.

"It's just that I tried so hard to change so she would like me, but unfortunately that'll never happen." Brady sighed sadly.

"Oh we're on this page again. Why don't you just aske her out already dude? She obviously likes you! I mean what you told us from last nigjts incident..." Nico trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows. Brady gave a growl and Nico winced in fear.

"Like hell. She made it very clear three years ago that she isn't interested. Which means I'll die a bitter old lonely King!" Brady growled once again.

"Wow. Boys have so much in common with guys." Meg stated as her eyes widened. "They're just as clueless!" She shouted as she smacked Brady behind his head.

"You know for a violen player you are pretty violent." Brady stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Compliment accepted." Meg smiled mischievously.

"Can we just drop it now. I want to focus on the song now." Brady frowned slightly.

"You mean you want us to make it through the song without bursting out in tears together." Nico stated as tears brimmed in his eyes at the thought of it.

"Yes." Brady stated with a light chuckle. Brady was at least thankful that the club wasn't that full since he wanted to keep his new song a surprise.

"Okay okay, but we can at least cry after right?" Meg asked with a soft smile.

 **Sup guys next chap is the coronation and Nico and Meg is going to be in the story more from now on. Also I want to say that you guys are awesome and I want to thank Wendy Pierce for her advice. I also want to ask that if you guys have more ideas for what you want in the story please PM me or Review! XD Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Whispers

 **Sup awesome people! Enjoy!**

Brady tightened his royal robe around his waist. Today was the day. Today he became king of Kinkow. Today was one of the first of many where he would need to be strong for not only himself, but for his people as well. The young King sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was beyond scared. Of course he'd never say it out loud, but he was definitely scared. Thankfully his brothers were busy preparing for the ceremony, so he was completely alone.

"How am I going to do this alone, Dad? How am I going to keep them safe from Shen?" Brady asked out loud. He was worried, so very worried. Sure he was stronger now than he was three years ago, but he still wasn't strong enough.

"You don't have to do it alone, King Brady. I'm here to guide you every step of the way. Startled, Brady turned around, only to come face to face with Mason.

"You scared me." Brady stated with a chuckle. "You should really get rid of that habit. You're going to give someone a heart attack one day."

"You know that I'll help you, my King. You're not alone." Mason stated again. Brady smiled thankfully.

"Yeah I know, but the last few years I've been trying not be be a burden." Brady stated with a sad smile.

"When you're weak and you can't go on, Brady, you'll never be a burden." Mason smiled. "Are you ready? Everyone's waiting outside." Brady smiled and nodded. It was now or never.

As Brady walked through the hallway his thoughts fluttered toward the coronation. Apparently Boomer and Boz had invited Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill who were more than excited to see them. Invitations were also sent to Queen Iris of Cornea, she had only taken over the throne recently after her father past away, as well as the twins Hesta and Desta from Sinunu and people from several other islands. Half of the coronation was a meeting where Brady could reconnect with Kinkow's sister islands and bring everyone together and the other part was the party. If Brady was being completely honest, he couldn't wait for the party.

When Brady reached the castle's doors, Mason was standing right next to him. Brady briefly nodded and Mason shouted to the guard to open the doors. Brady then proceeded forward. He sighed in relief when he saw Boomer and Boz stand by Giki-Kiki. At least he wouldn't be alone up there.

"You ready bro?" Boomer asked with a smile.

"As I'll ever be." Brady smiled as he turned to face Boz. "Just push me off of the cliff if I chicken out."

"Will do." Boz smiled brightly.

As Brady stood there in front of the crowd of royals as well as friends, family and citizens he knew he belonged. Brady quickly noticed the weight of the crown on his head and the tall Sasqautch behind him.

"I present to you your King. Brady Parker." The crowd erupted in cheers along with Boomer and Boz behind their brother. Brady stared out over the crowd taking in every detail of who there was. For some reason his gaze kept finding a smiling Mikayla and to his wildest dreams it seemed as if she was proud.

"Your majesty." Mason whispered trying to get the young King's attention.

"Yeah?" Brady asked over the cheering of the crowd.

"The meeting will be held inside the conference room. Everyone else will be busy celebrating and we'll join them when the meeting is concluded." Brady nodded in understanding.

"My brothers will be joining me. I'll need all the help I can get." Brady chuckled softly.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[][[[[[]]]]]]]]

Brady sat at the head of the table with his brothers by his side. He knew very well that there was a lot of tension in the room, because Kinkow's sister islands didn't get along with her. He was deep in thought as the elders bickered with the other advisors. He could feel Mason and Mikayla's glares on him as he merely sat there and watched.

"Enough!" The young king bellowed shocking everyone in the room by the power of his voice. "I know better than anyone that our islands aren't the best of allies, but that is why we are here. Not to listen to you old fools babbling." Queen Iris snorted at this statement, clearly agreeing with him.

"So what solution do you have all mighty King Brady?" To the elders surprise, Brady smiled.

"I have an idea, but it's risky for well the rulers." Brady stated as he turned to all the young Kings and Queens.

"We're listening." The twins Hesta and Desta stated at the same time.

"I propose that the rulers take matters into our own hands. I say screw tradition. What our kingdoms need is each other and tradition and culture is standing in the way of that. Our elders and advisors should be just that, advisors. They aren't royalty and they never were. They can't force us what not to do and what to do, because if I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure Cornea and Kinkow are supposed to be united by a wedding." Brady stated as he stared straight at Queen Iris.

"This is outrageous. You cannot stray from tradition! It is what we live by! If-" Iris cut her advisor off.

"Enough. I agree with King Brady. My father gave away my hand in marriage to him without my say so. I think it's time for change." She smiled brightly.

"Hell yeah! Screw traditions!" Hesta smiled.

"It is our kingdoms after all." Desta added. The room erupted in agreement, shadowing the elders disagreements.

"Then it's settled. Our kingdoms will unite through this agreement. Ut is the twenty first century after all." Brady smiled. "Boomer and Brady will become my head advisors from now on. I will merely consult with the elders if I necessary."

"This is outrageous!" Another elder shouted angrily.

"This cannot be done we forbid it." Another shouted.

"Yeah yeah. It's outrageous, it's forbidden, but unfortunately you're overruled, Titanics." Boomer smiled mischievously.

"Oh Mason by the way you're fired." Boz stated. Mikayla and Mason both turned pale at this statement. They knew it was too good to be true that everything would run smoothly. As Mason began to mutter disagreement. Brady chuckled.

"You're so gullible. I'm assigning you as one of my head advisors as well. Mikayla on the other hand will take over as head guard." Brady smiled as he stood up. "I do believe there is a party waiting for us outside. Meeting adjourned." Brady smiled. Boz and Boomer followed his lead and soon after everyone else also stood up. The advisors and elders was pretty angry, but let them be. Mikayla and Mason on the other hand was speechless. They both got promoted and were satisfied, but utterly shocked.

"You know if you two are going to stand there like rocks you're going to miss out on my performance." Brady chuckled as he noticed the two Makoolas.

"Well it isn't everyday your salary doubles and the elders get kicked off of their thrones." Mason stated with wide eyes.

"Think of it as a birthday gift." Brady smiled as he through something towards Mason. The enormous man caught it with ease, but when he looked down he smiled softly. A brand new Machete.

"I figured your old one was covered in the blood of boys that asked out Mikayla." At this statement Mikayla blushed furiously and Mason chuckled.

"Now come on. I at least want to see my Uncle and Aunt before I go on." Brady stated as he made his way to the door.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]

Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill pulled Brady into a bone crushing hug. Boomer and Boz already had their share and now Brady was being punished.

"You know it amazes me that you two never asked them if I was there." Brady stated as he held on to his family.

"No kiddin. We only found out about your disappearance a month after it actually happened! Boy have we missed you!" Nancy stated.

"Thankfully you kept in touch, Kiddo." Bill smiled thankfully.

"Priceless and you were still on the island and didn't even right us a letter, but you kept in touch with Aunt Nancy and Unkle Bill." Boomer complained.

"Hey! I had some stuff to sort out!" Brady chuckled. As the four continued there conversation above the party noise Mikayla walked up to Brady tapped on his shoulder. He instantly faced her and smiled. "What can I do for you, Mikayla?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for the promotion. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Brady smiled as he placed an unsuspected kiss on her forehead. She blushed as she stared into his eyes and he into hers.

"Brady!" Nico shouted causing Brady to jerk his head towards the stage.

"We're ready for ya, your royal pain in the neck!" Meg shouted at him. Both Mikayla and Brady chuckled at the violent young woman.

"I'll see you soon then." Brady stated as he turned to leave.

"Good luck, Brady." Mikayla called after him.

Brady quickly picked up his regular guitar once he reached the stage. He held the mike close to his lips before continuing. "Hello Kinkow, guests, family and friends. I wrote this song mostly since it describes what I'm feeling right now. It's called whispers. I hope you like it." The crowd cheered as he begin to strum his guitar lightly. He started to gain a bit of speed as he continued playing.

 _Well I've got open eyes,_

 _And an open door,_

 _But I don't know what I'm searching for._

 _I should know by now._

Brady stared straight into Mikayla's eyes as he sang with emotion bursting within himself.

 _Well I've a big old heart,_

 _This I know for sure,_

 _But I don't know what my love is for._

 _I should know by now._

Meg started dragged her bow over her violin. Playing her beautiful instrument with just as much passion and emotion. Brady continued to strum his guitar lightly and Nico came in with his drum, playing it peacefully.

 _Well I wait in line,_

 _So I can wait some more,_

 _'Til I can't remember what I came here for,_

 _But I can't leave now,_

 _Cause I've a light that shines,_

 _And a love so pure,_

 _But I don't know what to use them for._

 _I should know by now._

 _Well I spent my money, I lost my friends, I broke my mobile phone,_

 _3 a.m. and I'm drunk as hell, and I'm dancing on my own,_

 _Taxi-cabs ain't stopping, and I don't know my way home,_

 _Well it's hard to find a reason, when all you have is doubts,_

 _Hard to see inside yourself when can't see your way out,_

 _Hard to find an answer when the question won't come out,_

Brady began to almost scream the words out as he stared intently into Mikayla's eyes, that held a cloud of confusion. Nico had begun playing faster and so has Meg. Couples in the crowd began to sway to the music along with Boomer and Rebecca.

 _Everyone's filling me up with noise, I don't know what they're talking about_

 _Everyone's filling me up with noise, I don't know what they're talking about_

 _Everyone's filling me up with noise, I don't know what they're talking about_

Tears began to drip down Brady's cheeks has he sang his heart out. Nico and Meg played faster now and tears weren't missing from their eyes either, mostly since they understood the words their friend sang. Before they reached the last verse, Nico and Meg both stopped playing and Brady began to strum his guitar lightly again.

 _You see all I need's a whisper in a world that only shouts._

Brady strum his guitar a little while longer before he stopped playing. The crowd burst out in cheers whilst Brady wiped away his tears. His gaze shifted back to Milayla who was standing with a shocked expression. One question that was going through her mind now was if Brady sung his heart out for her?

 **Sup guys! A quick disclaimer! I didn't write this song it belongs to Passengers and the songs name is Whispers. Go and listen to it and you'll definitely understand the meaning. Also I don't own pair of kings, if I did you would see this on tv XD Review Lazy people... Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Lost.

 **Sup my pupils. Enjoy!**

Brady sighed as the ground beneath his feet crunched. With his guitar on his back and his mind somewhere far away he felt good in a way, but not for long. It's been a week since his coronation and today was his first off day. He's been buried in meetings and training for the last week and he couldn't get his mind off of things. He was tired and in a way hopeless. It felt like nothing he did was worth something in Milayla's eyes. She has been avoiding him again recently and he couldn't blame her. He was immature still in her eyes and that'll never change.

Then there was also the problem that lay in the near future. Shen. Either he was bugging Brady in his dreams or in reality. Sure Brady defeated him once, but now his family was at stake. Shen would be stronger and have magic on his side this time. He needed to somehow even the odds, but how he didn't know.

As the young King continued strolling through the forest he came to a familiar sighting. His old place where he use to spend his time relaxing stared at him with its mossy green leaves. He pushed pass the vines that hanged low and stared a moment speechless at the beautiful sight. He sat down on one of the stones and grabbed his guitar. For the first time in a week he began to strum...

Meanwhile Mikayla drank a smoothie with Rebecca and Candis at the Boomerama, while Boomer and Boz was probably doing something stupid. She couldn't get her mind off of a certain King. She huffed in irritation at the butterflies in her stomach as her mind slipped back to his brown eyes.

"Everything okay, Mikayla? You seem a bit on edge?" Rebecca asked worriedly. Candis smiled evilly as her match-making instincts burned.

"Can't you see that she's in denial, Rebecca? She is clearly trying to forget about a certain King." Candis stated as she nudged Rebecca with her elbow. Mikayla rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Oh please. Like I'd be in love with that goofball..." Mikayla sighed as she placed her chin in her hand.

"Come on, Mikayla. You can't keep denying it. I mean that's what scared him away in the first place." Rebecca stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right... but what am I supposed to do? I mean he has clearly moved on!" Mikayla argued sadly. Both Rebecca and Candis sighed heavily.

"You are the most dense person I know and coming from me that's saying something! He is head over heels for you." Candis stated in irritation.

"I'm with Candis on this one, Mikayla. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Rebecca asked in annoyance. "He and Boomer has the same puppy dog expression."

"Yeah right." Mikayla stated in denial. Before Rebecca and Candis could continue, both Boomer and Boz came running in frightened. Mikayla arched her eyebrow before they stopped in front of them. The two princes were clearly out of breath and scared.

"T-... T-... Tarantula people!" Boomer managed to shout out.

"Funny prince Boomer, but..." Before Mikayla could call him out on the obvious joke he made Tarantula people came poring into the club. They shouted something in their language and held their swords towards the princes. A lot of people made a run for it, leaving the club practically deserted.

"What did you two do? Wait..." Mikayla cut herself off as realization struck her.

"What the hell is Tarantula people doing here?! Aren't they supposed to be extinct?!" Candis shouted as she jumped behind Rebecca. Mikayla pulled out her machete as well did Rebecca. Unfortunately they were the only ones protecting the club.

"Fight Tarantula people now, ask questions later guys?!" Boz shouted frantically.

"Wait a minute where is, Brady?" Rebecca asked worriedly. Mikayla's eyes widened in worry as she stared at the current enemy.

"I don't know! We were looking for him and all of a sudden they popped up! Brady jumped in before they could do anything and said that he'll hold off as many as he could, so we could run and get help!" Boomer shouted as worry took over his voice as well. Before anyone else could say anything further, the Tarantula people charged. Both Mikayla and Rebecca took out as many as they could. There was easily about fifteen of them.

"Get out of here guys! Get my dad and the rest of the guards! We can't take them on our own." Mikayla stated as she stopped another Tarantula person from reaching them.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Candis stated as she turned to run alongside Boomer and Boz, but the group of Tarantula people surrounded them. They all took a step back standing back to back now as they advanced.

"There's no way out!" Boomer shouted as worry took over his voice. Before they could panic any further or the Tarantulas could do anything further, one of the Tarantula people dropped to the ground with an arrow in his back. The group including the Tarantula people looked up to find the archer, and standing a few feet away was the raven haired devil himself.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of my share of Tarantula people." Brady chuckled as he lowered his bow.

"Brady!" Boomer and Boz both shouted in unison, clearly glad their brother was safe.

"Brady?" Mikayla, Rebecca and Candis said in unison, clearly confused by what he just said.

"Alright, which one of you bastards wants to go first?" Brady stated as he put his bow over his head and pulled out a machete. The Tarantula people pointed towards the King and started yelling something in their tribal tongue. All of them then turned away from Mikayla' them and faced Brady. He smiled mischievously before shouting out to Mikayla. "Go find your dad. I can handle this."

"Brady are you n-," Before she could argue any further Brady growled in anger.

"I wasn't suggesting! That's an order. Get them out of here!" Everyone winced at the strength of his voice. Clearly a bit frightened by him. Brady's expression softened a bit as he locked eyes with Mikayla. "I don't want you to see this." Mikayla stared at Brady in utter confusion. She nodded slightly and sheathed her sword. The Tarantula people were clearly after him so there really was no point in staying. They needed to get help and they needed to get Candis and the Princes out of there.

"Come on let's go." Mikayla stated before they made a run for it.

Brady on the other hand stood his ground as the Tarantula people decided to charge. Brady smiled as he gripped his sword tightly. He blocked every sword that swung at him. He moved swiftly around them and dodged every angry punch thrown at him. In no time, half of the men was knocked out or either too hurt to continue.

"Come on that ain't all you got?" Brady smiled as he knocked another Tarantula person out. As he continued fighting confidently a all too familiar voice called out.

"Yes, they are a bit weak aren't they?" Shen asked as he took his shadow form behind Brady. Immediately the Tarantula people stepped back. Brady growled in anger as he turned around and threw his machete towards the figure, unfortunately it went straight through him.

"What have you done, Shen? Reviving the Tarantula people? Are you insane?" Brady growled. Shen chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Perhaps. I'm just checking up on you. I want you to be battle fit so I can at least have a challenge." Shen smiled evilly. Brady's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What are you planning, Shen?" Brady asked as anger continued to boil his blood.

"Oh nothing special. That girl of yours is quite beautiful, isn't she?"

"If you so much as touch her I'll kill you." Brady stated coldly.

"So rude. Really now, Brady? I expected better."

"I'll find your hideout soon enough, Shen. Oh and when I do, I'm going to make you wish that I had left you in that very cave." Brady threatened angrily.

"We'll see." Shen stated with a mischievous smile.

"You son of a b-" Brady was cut of as one of the Tarantula people swung his sword straight at Brady, catching him off guard. Brady blocked successfully, but lost his balance. He staggered backwards falling on his back, knocking himself out. The last thing he remembered was Shen's mischievous smile.

When the young King woke up again. He was hanging upside down. He was swaying back and forth, completely tied up in vines. His head shot up and noticed that it was completely dark. He took a look around to figure out where he was. His eyes widened in realization that he had no idea where he was. He was lost.

 **Enjoy my cliffhanger XD**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve; What do you mean he's gone?

 **Sup my peeps! I'm gonna mess around with this idea for a while, so enjoy!**

Mikayla felt tears running down her cheek, unsure of what to do or feel. With guards, her father, the Princes, Lanny and as well as her best friends behind her, searching frantically for any sign of King Brady, they didn't give her much comfort. She shouldn't have left him, but being the stubborn man he had grown up to be, he wanted to keep them safe.

"Are you sure that he was here, Baby girl?" Mason asked seriously. With their ruler's life on the line, he couldn't miss any piece of crucial information. Mikayla nodded her head unable to speak, unable to think. How could she have been so careless.

"We shouldn't have left him." Boomer stated as his head faced the ground.

"It's not your faults. We all are to blame here." Rebecca stated as she squeezed Boomer's shoulder.

"What do the Tarantula people want with Brady?" Boz asked looking around for anything that would give him hope.

"The real question is what are they doing here? They're supposed to be as dead as the dinosaurs." Candis stated in fear.

"All very good questions." An unfamiliar voice smiled. Everyone shot their heads in the direction of the voice. A shadow figure leaned against one of the walls of the Boomerama, holding a wine glass. "I wonder why people love this stuff so much, since it almost got Brady into trouble with his sweetheart over here." The figure grinned literally from ear to ear.

"Who are you?" Mason asked, clearly not fond of what the figure said about his daughter.

"Brady mentioned me a few times actually. I'm the reason he's so mature now. Isn't that what you wanted, Mikayla?" Mikayla felt even more tears flow across her cheeks. How could she ever forget those hurtful words that she had said.

"You're Shen, aren't you? You're the one who caused those scars on Brady's back!" Lanny growled, easily putting two and two together.

"So we actually have someone with a brain here? Bravo." Shen stated sarcastically. Boomer and Boz were slowly losing their tempers. Of course they were clueless at times, but when it came to their brother they wouldn't dare mess up.

"Where is Brady?!" They both bellowed in anger. This made Shen's smile grow even further.

"Oh, somewhere deep in the darkside forest. He doesn't recognize a thing there and I'll be surprised if he makes it a week, that is if the creatures of the forest don't find him first."

"There is no more darkside." Mason intervened. He was slowly becoming impatient as well.

"Oh but there is now. When I summoned the Tarantula people it returned on its own." Shen smiled deviously. "The bratt might survive and he might not, but if he doesn't it would make my job surely easier."

"That's it! You're going down!" Boomer shouted as both he and Boz held up their king rings, clearly having all the intention of destroying this Shen character now, but as they switched on their rings, they immediately died. Shen started laughing menacingly as he saw their confused faces.

"Fools, don't you see! Brady is the only one who even stands a chance against me." Shen's smile grew horribly almost making them jump in fear. "So I'll obliterate that chance, by crushing every small piece of his soul, starting with his love." Shen stated as he stared Mikayla in the eyes.

"We won't let you." Mikayla stated as she pulled out her machete, her sadness long forgotten. Mason did the same as well as the rest of the guards.

"You are as beautiful as you are dense my dear. I've already begun and you can't stop me." With that Shen's disappeared without any evidence that he was there.

"Mikayla, send a search party to the darkside! We need to find, King Brady now!" Boomer shouted in anger.

"On it my Prince." Mikayla agreed as she headed towards the guards.

/

Brady could feel himself breaking free and soon enough his machete cut through the vines. He could feel his body was exhausted the moment he hit the ground. Brady looked down to his chest and noticed the large blood stain. He lifted up his shirt and saw the enormous claw shaped wound on it. He sighed as he sat down for a minute. He needed to get out of here and fast. Now that the dark side had returned, he didn't know what to expect. He had just made peace with his sister islands and he couldn't afford to be on the brink of war.

"Well it's now or never." Brady stated as he stood up carefully as to not open his already dry wound. He knew he wasn't that far from the castle and surely Mikayla would lead a rescue party. Brady just needed to pick up the pace. It would be dark soon and the night time wasn't a pleasant time at the darkside.

Brady felt his chest burning as he ran as quickly as he could. His shirt was hurting the gash on his chest by rubbing against it. He growled in irritation as he took off his shirt. It was already ruined by the amount of blood that it was covered in, so he tossed it away knowing that he wasn't far from the castle now. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, but he regretted it the moment he heard a sinister voice float across the air.

"She doesn't love you, you know?" Shen asked as he floated above him in his shadow form. He was smiling cruelly at him, knowing that he was getting on his nerves.

"I know that thank you very much. I don't want to be reminded every single day of my life." Brady stated as he filled his lungs with wonderful fresh air.

"Then why do you put up with her? Why go back?" Shen asked, genuinely sounding intrigued.

"Who said I was doing it for her? My kingdom needs me and I've been a child for long enough. It's about time that I grew up." Brady stated as he drew a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Ah, I see. So where does the part where she falls for you fit in?" Shen asked mockingly.

"Can I ask you why you like to infuriate me all the time?" Brady asked trying to keep calm.

"Because you allow me to break you piece by piece." Shen smiled maniacally.

"One day, Shen. One day I'll beat you and prove that you are nothing but a memory. A projection waiting to evaporate." Brady hissed angrily.

"Oh we'll see, boy. We'll see." With that Shen disappeared. Brady could hear shouts coming from the direction that he was heading in. He smiled faintly knowing that he would be able to close his wound soon.

 **I am so sorry that it took so long to post! Exam is around the corner and I had to study my ass off. The next chapter is going to take a while as well, since I have to study.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen; Alone time

 **I'm so sorry that this took so very long! EXAM was so very awful and I barely made it through! But I'm back! Updates will be a bit slow from now on since I gotta work and tennis is one of my main priorities, but I'll update as soon as I can! If you have any ideas how I can make this story better, pm me or review! I mean I write because I would want to read this, so why not make it enjoyable for u too?!**

Brady slowly opened his eyes at the weight on his chest. It stung as hell, but the sweet vanilla smell cancelled it out completely. On his chest was a sleeping Mikayla. She had bags under her eyes and he can tell that she had been here all night. Boomer was in one of the infirmary chairs as well as Boz. Both was holding onto each other as tightly as they could. The young king smiled softly as he placed a hand on Mikayla's soft brunette hair. As soon as he did so she jumped awake. Her eyes landed on him immediately, but before she could say a thing he interrupted her.

"Shh, let's enjoy the quite a little longer." Brady stated as he directed over to Boomer and Boz.

"Of course, my k-..." Again the raven hair cut her off.

"Please Kayla, don't call me that. Sorry I woke you." Brady stated directing her attention to something else.

"Oh don't worry about it, Brady." Mikayla smiled weakly. Brady nodded as he pulled out one of the many pillows he was sleeping on. He placed it next to his head and patted it, clearly gaining her attention.

"What's that for?" Mikayla asked suspiciously.

"An offer to enjoy the silence with me. I'm tired and your exhausted, so please?" Brady asked softly. Taken aback Mikayla stared confusedly at him. "I'm not asking for marriage, Mikayla. I just enjoyed your company." Mikayla blushed at the statement, but slowly climbed onto the bed besides him. She had been to worried about him and he could see clearly through her charade. He knew all to well what was going on with her lately. She slowly placed her head on his chest as he fiddled with her hair. Soon enough Brady drifted off into another restless sleep.

When Brady woke up again he could feel that the wait on his chest was missing. He frowned slightly as he reached out next to him, but he still couldn't find her. Boomer and Boz was already awake now and could see their brother waking up. Mikayla on the other hand noticed his discomfort. Her mouth slightly stood agape as she noticed that he was searching for her.

"He's waking up!" Boomer stated with enthusiasm. Brady winced at the loudness of his voice as he slowly opened his eyes. The moment he did so the two immediately tackled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you too..." Brady trailed off as he winced in pain. Thankfully he was use to this by now.

"We thought we were going to lose you bro!" Boz shouted as he squeezed his brother tighter.

"Come on guys. I'm not that easy to get rid off." Brady smiled proudly as he tried to sat up. Brady glanced slowly around as he tried to establish his bearings. He noticed only now that half of the room was covered in flowers. The raven haired man smiled lightly. "I'm guessing these arefrom Nico and Meg?" Brady questioned as his brothers finally let go of him.

"Yeah, but some of it is from Mason, Rebecca and Candis. They left like fifteen minutes ago to get some dinner for us." Boz stated with a smile.

"The doctor also practically forced them to go since we all could overwhelm you." Boomer stated with a huff. "How can my awesomeness overwhelm you?"

Brady let out a low chuckle as he stole a glance at Mikayla. He noticed that she was staring at him, but her head duck down the moment their eyes met. Quickly the young king took in a breath of courage. He was going to prove to Shen that he was wrong. That he was nothing but a memory.

"Boz, Boom, could you guys get me some coffee from the kitchen? You know the banana flavored one that you two usually make together?" Brady asked with a smile.

"Of course bro! We would love to!" Boz shouted with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Keep an eye on him will you, Mikayla!" Boomer shouted as he and Boz took off. Mikayla frowned slightly as she directed her attention to Brady.

"Why'd you sent them away?" Mikayla asked as Brady slowly stood up. She gasped at his sudden boldness and was at his side immediately. "Are you crazy? You have like twenty stitches in your chest!"

"Whoa calm down, Kayla. I've been through worse." Brady stated as he took her small hand in his. "I want to ask you something important and I don't want to look crippled while doing so."

"Brady, anything you have to ask can wait until..." Immediately Brady cut her off.

"Not one more word, Kayla. I mean it." Mikayla slowly nodded as she became totally silent. "I want you to be honest with me, alright? No more cat and mouse." Brady stated in all seriousness.

"Brady, what are..." Again the young king cut her off.

"Kayla." Brady stated in a warning tone. Mikayla nodded in understanding, still not sure what he had planned. "I want to ask you if it is at all even the slightest possible that you have feelings for me?" Brady asked with a sigh. At the statement Mikayla's eyes widened. Under no circumstances did she believe what he was now asking her.

"What are you saying, Brady?" Mikayla asked as she gave him a confused look.

"Look I know you said that you wouldn't date me unless I actually grew up. I know I'm not the bravest or the smartest person in the world, but I was hoping that you'd consider allowing me to take you on an actual date?" Brady asked with a small smile. "Now I know that the island's regulations work a bit differently and I would follow tradition to quart you as a king would, but I would like to just enjoy our youth while we still have it." Brady joked lightly.

"Are you serious?" Mikayla asked as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Well, I am totally serious..." Brady trailed off as his smile faltered. "...but I can understand if you'd rather look up to me as your king and not..." This time Mikayla cut him off.

"Of course I would want to date you, Dummy!" Mikayla stated as she through herself in his arms, momentarily forgetting about his wounds.

Brady winced slightly at the sudden movement, but he wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. A smile spread across his face and his hold tightened around Mikayla. Looks like Shen was actually wrong. Mikayla did feel the same for him.

"I thought you didn't feel the same..." Brady stated with a sad chuckle.

"I didn't think that you did either." Mikayla stated as she choked up. The two stood there for a few more minutes before Boomer spoke up.

"Well, if you two wanted alone time so badly, you could've just said so." Boomer stated matter-of-a-factly. Boz frowned slightly at the statement.

"Why would they want alone time?" Boz asked in a half whisper. Mikayla and Brady heard it however and burst out into a fit of laughter. Things were finally looking up for the two of them. Even though Brady was barely ready to even face Mikayla three months ago, he was now finally holding her in his arms.


	15. Not a chapter, but very important!

Not chapter! But important!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but a notice that I can only update on holidays or on weekends when I take off from school. I finally figured out what I want to do with my life and to do that I need to get a sponsor for my tennis or my studies! I haven't forgotten about my stories and I will update when I can cause I love them too much! Please bare with me! It's not everyday that you figure out what your calling is!


End file.
